Cinderella Tokyo Mew Mew style
by Mew Popsicle
Summary: Ichigo never thought that.. he would one night become her Prince Charming basically Cinderella with Tokyo Mew Mew IchigoxRyou please review!
1. Default Chapter

Cinderella: Tokyo Mew Mew style

Summary: okay we all know Cinderella well this is a different style basically Ichigo is Cinderella Ryou is Prince Charming and the rest of the Mew Mews are the not so evil step sisters I came up with the idea from one of Neko-Tokyo's wallpapers so that's how it started out and now enjoy! (this takes place when Masaya is in England)

Disclaimer- I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew because I could never come up with such cute characters

Chapter 1- Ichigo's present life

Ichigo was a normal kid until the day when she was injected with Irimote cat DNA and was forced to save the world then her boyfriend decided to study in England she was hurt.

"Yea! I still can't believe we beat the aliens na no da! Right Mint? Na no da"

"Pudding! That happened weeks ago!"

"I know na no da but it was scary! Na no da!"

During all of the normal work Ichigo was sitting down staring out the window

Ichigo: (italics are going to be thoughts) _Why did Masaya have to leave? I miss him so much!_

She gave a long sigh that Ryou heard

"Hey strawberry, why aren't you working?"

"EXCUSE ME! It just so happens that I'm thinking about my boyfriend that left me here!"

Mint muttered "What else does she think about?"

Ryou then got all the Mew Mews together "We're going to have a party for winning the final battle"

"Why didn't we have one sooner?" asked a confused strawberry

"Well we wanted to do research on the alien remains." (like buildings and Chimera Animals not bodies)

"Yea! A party na no da!" (It's based on the anime)

"Is it going to be like the last one Shirogane-san?" asked Lettuce

"Yes and we still have your dresses and new ones for Pudding and Zakuro except strawberry's got damaged in one of the alien attacks on the café."

"Oh! Now I don't have anything to wear!"

"Don't worry strawberry, I got you a new one hear come with me to go get it."

Thought that would be a good place yes its short but I'll work on it later I have a lot going on right now. Please review and I want to know what you think I can improve on. Thanks for reading


	2. I think I'm Cinderella nya!

Nothing much to say for now

Disclaimer- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, I don't own Cinderella, but I do own this plot so please respect that!

Now on to the story

Chapter 2 I'm Starting to Feel Like Cinderella! nya!

Ichigo followed Ryou up to his room where he took out a box.

"Well aren't you going to open it?"

"Hm, yeah!" Ichigo ripped open the box and neatly wrapped was a beautiful light pink strapless dress with pearls along the top and along with that a light pink ribbon with a small crystal strawberry to go around her neck.

"Omigosh, Ryou it's so pretty! Thank you!" she then stepped forward and gave him a hug. He gladly returned it thinking _If only she would love me the way she loves Masaya. Then I would gladly be her Prince Charming_

"Yo Cinderella! Time to get back to work"

"Wait, what do you mean by Cinderella?" Ichigo sounded like she was getting annoyed

"Well you work in the café, all of the other Mews don't do as much work, and I'm having a party."

"If I'm Cinderella, then where's my Prince Charming?" Ichigo was sounding a little disappointed

"Maybe your Prince Charming will show up." Ryou said thinking of a certain person

"Ryou you'll really invite Masaya to the party?"

"Baka! How are you're so sure he's your Prince Charming? Maybe your prince is someone else." Ryou's attitude was getting the best of him

"Well geeze! You are such a jerk!" Ichigo then stomped away muttering how Ryou was a jerk and went to go clean the floors.

Sorry these are being really short chapters just wanted to say thanks for the reviews I love getting reviews so please review I'll usually go and review your stuff too. Hope the story's moving along Thanks for reading nya!


	3. The Beginning of the Party nya!

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update I have the end of trimester coming up so right now school is important. I also have a high school interview soon I need to get into this school or else I'm going to be on top of the pop machine (it's a curse being short and light). So here's the next chapter please R and R I've been getting so many good reviews I'm so happy .

Disclaimer- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew because I'm really bad at drawing and it's too hard to write that big of story

Chapter 4 The Beginning of the Party nya!

On the day before the party all the Mew Mews were preparing. Well other than Mint and Zakuro. But Pudding, Lettuce, Ichigo were all hard at work. Pudding was hanging lights all around while swinging on a vine.

"Pudding, you're going to get hurt!" Lettuce shouted as she watched the Tarzan wannabe.

Ichigo as usual was really the only one now working thanks to Pudding's stunts. She thought about what Ryou had said. _Cinderella, why would he think that? Though the dress he designed is really pretty. _Not knowing she sighed

"Ichigo, are you thinking about Masaya yet again?" (of course Mint said this)

"No! I'm just thinking about how pretty the dress is Ryou gave me!" after saying this she blushed

"Really? I want to see the dress" Mint started to walk towards the box that held the dress

"C'mon Ichigo I'm sure everyone wants to see."

"Fine, I'll show you." Ichigo then opened the box

"Wow, that's really pretty Ichigo." Lettuce was staring in awe

"Well I guess it suites you, your favorite color being pink after all." Mint too was surprised

"Yeah, but now it's time to keep cleaning up, we want to be ready for this party!" Ichigo said running toward the messy tables that needed cleaning.

The next day Ichigo was very nervous about this party. _Why am I feeling like this, It's been along time since I've been this excited about something like this_

**flash back**

Ichigo was nervous not being to one of these parties before. Then she saw Ryou that's when her heart really started pounding. _I've never felt like this around Masaya_

"Well do you?" Ryou asked

"Do what?" Ichigo was spacing out

"Dance c'mon." Ryou practically pulled Ichigo out on the dance floor when she stepped on his foot. His face looked like it wasn't too pleasant.

"I'm sorry!" Ichigo stepped back

"Move closer, and let go of your power." Ryou said drawing her closer

Then her heart started pounding like crazy. _I don't like Ryou but why is my heart pounding like crazy?_

**end of flash back**


	4. Chapter 5 How did that Happen? nyaa!

Hey everyone I knew that cliff would leave everybody thinking O.o but that's the way I wanted it I'm going to try to keep updating either every day or every other day for now please enjoy and review! Oh yeah one of my friends is reading this guess what Caity-chan he's in here!

Disclaimer- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew because Ichigo and Ryou would have been together Mint and Masaya would have been together because I'm not mean enough to kill off somebody

Chapter 5 How Did That Happen nyaaaa?

Ryou then leaned forward and gently placed his lips on Ichigo's as shocked as she was she kissed him back. Then after she realized who this was she stopped

"Ryou? What was that for?" she said almost turning red as a tomato

"Ichigo, for a long time I've been in love with you and I don't mind if you don't love me back, all I want is for you to be happy." He then turned around and looked out over the balcony with the wind blowing his hair looking depressed.

"Ryou, I'm so sorry but I just cheated on Masaya I feel so guilty." She then started to tear up and Ryou brushed her tears away

"I understand….Cinderella" he then started to walk away

"Ryou, wait!" Ichigo then called out to the surprised Ryou

"But, I want to be with you, I think me and Masaya are drifting away. I mean he's so busy with school and I'm here all alone."

"Trust me you are not alone." Ryou then put his arm around Ichigo and finally she felt comforted then she leaned over and kissed Ryou but as soon as her lips touched his it happened

"NYA! Not again! I'm a cat nya?" Neko-Ichigo was freaked out and Ryou was too

"Ichigo, what happened? This isn't the way it should have worked. Hold on I'm going to go check this out on the computer." With that Ryou ran away leaving a shocked Ichigo

_How did this happen nya? It wasn't supposed to happen, I mean how come it didn't happen before?_ she then heard a dog bark and it was coming near her

"O no not a dog!" she then ran as fast as she could through the busy streets of Tokyo

"Eh? Ichigo were did you go?" Ryou walked out on the balcony with a bunch of scientific papers. Then he heard a dog barking and realized she had probably run to escape the dog.

Neko-Ichigo escaped the dog but she was lost (c'mon Tokyo's HUGE!) and she was almost ready to cry.

_Ryou, please save me! _she then started out to find either her way home or to the café. She was then greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey honey remember me?" the alien hovered over the cat

"Kish, what are you doing here?" ( I don't know if Kish can understand her but just go along)

"Coming to say hi to my favorite cat girl, what else?" Kish then tried to pick up the cat

but she clawed him and hissed

"I'd rather stay a cat than kiss you!" _Wait that's why I turned into a cat he was here!_

She took off running knowing eventually the alien would get her message.

During her little mix-up with Kish Ryou was searching all around for his Cinderella. Not finding her in the park he went to the places he had found her before. Ichigo was beat after running about two miles to escape the lovesick alien. She then decided to rest. The only thing she didn't notice was that this was the place she had first met Alto. Exhausted and hungry she fell asleep.

"Ichigo, Ichigo?" The cat heard her voice and was finally waking up

"Eh? Ryou! You don't know how scared I was!"

"Shhhh… It's ok." Then he picked up the cat and kissed her bringing her back to her human form.

"Ryou, I found my Prince Charming." He picked her up wedding style

"And I found my Cinderella." Knowing that the alien was gone and she wouldn't have another cat adventure for awhile she kissed her Prince Charming under the stars. He carried her back home and kissed his Cinderella goodnight.

Awwww! So much fluff! But you got to admit that was cute basically that was the last chapter I'll have the aftermath if anybody didn't get it I meant for Neko-Ichigo to be like the glass slipper because Ryou had to find her isn't it sweet? Good thing I posted this on Valentine's Day please review and honk if you loved the fluffiness!


End file.
